


Relief

by EtherealRoses



Series: League Smut Series [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Kayn is soft boy, Light Bondage, M/M, Soft Porn, Vanilla, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealRoses/pseuds/EtherealRoses
Summary: In which Zed attempts to cure Kayn's anxiety. It turns dirty real quick.I don't know how to write summaries.





	Relief

Kayn. Kayn was growing anxious more by the day. The thumb-twiddling, the pacing footsteps echoing from his room long after he usually retired and the constant isolation. It was even affecting the thing that mattered most to him; fighting. The matches that he could have so easily won on a regular day were lost pathetically. Other members of the Order of Shadow believed Kayn was ‘throwing’ the matches because he simply wanted to. Only Kayn’s recent anxiety and paranoia was noticeable to Zed. And it concerned him. He wanted to ask but he didn't know how. The boy already saw displaying emotions as weakness, so it would have been almost taboo to ask about his mental state. Nonetheless, he would attempt.  
“Kayn,” Zed approached the younger after a match, “How are you doing?” His intentions were quite friendly to the younger, but he could still feel bewilderment radiating off him.  
“Why?”  
“Nothing, I just wanted to check in,” Kayn’s full attention was now diverted to the older. “So how are you?” He repeated.  
“I’m fine…” He said, glancing back to Rhaast who was resting on a nearby wall.  
“Alright, I’m glad you’re doing ok.”  
Kayn cocked an eyebrow and fled the scene to Rhaast. He listened to the muffled whispers coming from the pair for a brief moment, though he couldn’t fully hear them, he could still guess the context of the confabulation. Though Zed knew Kayn wasn’t going to outright tell him what was wrong, he was slightly disappointed. He didn’t flatly tell his student that he knew something was wrong, it was a simple check-in. But considering the situation, along with Order of Shadow, he saw why the younger was so startled.  
Throughout the rest of the day, Zed watched his student like a hawk to a mouse. A few noticed this, but the master dismissed their concerns with a pat on the back and a reassuring answer. Through his fervid observations, he only learned one thing: Kayn was even more paranoid than before. He jumped at every sudden sound and didn’t come to any of the meals. Was he nervous with the fact that he knew Zed suspected his angst?  
As the day trudged on. the master brewed a ‘genius’ plan to approach Kayn. The younger usually was the last one awake other than Zed, and his normal position was in the common room. The younger preferred it more than his own room for an odd reason. Occasionally, Zed joined Kayn and the pair would talk to the ungodly hours of the morning. But with the younger’s recent anxiousness, Zed has stayed clear of the sitting room. But that was going to change to tonight. Kayn was alone, he has no excuse to leave or anyone to listen in on their conversation. It was perfect.  
Later that night…Kayn’s head snapped forward when he heard distant footsteps echoing along the empty hallways of the temple. The footsteps grow nearer with every passing second. Zed. Kayn quickly shoved the paper he was doodling on into his pocket and moved to a position where he looked like he was asleep. He wanted to avoid his master at all cost. But little did he know, this plan was a double edge sword; nowhere to run if Zed tried to wake him and he would be seen in a vulnerable state.  
Sure enough, the door to the room opened quietly. There were a few short seconds of silence before the footsteps continued on their path. They stopped just short of the younger, Zed was going to try to wake him up. Damn it, thought Kayn. There was no escape to this.  
“Kayn,” Zed said softly, “Wake up.” He put a hand on the other’s shoulder. There was no getting out of this now. If he, in fact, tried to run, Zed would catch him before he’d make the door. Part of him wanted to see that actually.  
“What?” He pretended to sound groggy.  
“We need to talk.” the older said in a soft tone, not wanting to startle the younger. He sat on the couch next to Kayn, who still had his eyes closed.  
“Can we talk later? I’m going to head off to bed.” Kayn’s mismatched eyes were now open but glued to the stone flooring abyss.  
“No, this is urgent.” Though it was not audible, fear could clearly be seen in the younger’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Deadpanned the other.  
“Don’t lie. I’ve noticed you’ve been growing more and more anxious over the past few weeks. You also haven’t been with Rhaast much either. Did something happen?” Kayn’s eyes fell on Zed’s now. The older looked around the room to cognizant that Rhaast wasn’t with Kayn either. This proved his point, the two have been near inseparable since they met.  
“Really, there’s nothing wrong. What’s with a little independence?” The dark haired male attempted a smiled and ran a nervous hand over his bare chest but Zed could almost feel Kayn’s mental torment. The younger should know he couldn’t fool the man who raised him, even if he was a decent liar. And Zed knew he was winning and it wouldn’t take long to force Kayn’s problem out in the open.  
He played his ace card; “then why the pacing? Why the jumpiness? Why the-” Kayn put a hand out gesturing the other to stop. He knew he was caught.  
Kayn sighed and dragged himself closer to Zed direction, who was sitting cross-legged, facing the younger. He mirrored his master’s position but averted his orbs to the stitched fabric he sat atop of. He inhaled “I’ve been doubting my abilities with Rhaast lately. I don’t feel worthy of him or his power. It’s already affected me so much.” His words came out faster than Zed’s brain could register, luckily he figured it out a few seconds afterward. He watched Kayn’s eyes glance to his corrupted hand then back to the couch. The hand Rhaast gave to him.  
“Kayn,” Zed commenced, “You are most definitely capable of wielding Rhaast. You deserve him and his power. As a matter of fact, you are the capable person I know.” He put a hand on the other’s knee as a sign of comfort.  
“Yeah, I-I just…” He paused. “I don’t know anymore. It’s been hard. I feel awful.” He sighed and looked up at his master.  
Zed could almost see the weight being lifted from his student’s shoulders. He knew he should have come to Kayn earlier with this matter, it was clearly taking a toll on him. “Have you talked to Rhaast about this?”  
“I tried, he doesn’t care about personal matters. He just made it worse.” Kayn began to fidget with his fingers.  
“What have you been to make it better?” Zed was trying his best but he really didn’t know how to comfort his student. Zed, himself, didn’t really know how to wield his own emotions.  
“Nothing, really.” Zed figured, most people in Order of Shadow pushed their predicaments away and pray they’d solve themselves.  
“Have you tried masturbating? That relieves stress and can help with anxiety.” Zed knew what he said sounded a bit tainted, especially between two individuals with somewhat sophisticated relations, but it was the only genuine way he thought would help. “I’m sure Rhaast wouldn’t mind helping either, he seems like a bit of a pervert.”  
Kayn’s face jerked up, blush grew on his cheeks. “What?!” He practically yelled.  
Zed put his hands out in defense, he didn’t think the younger would act this odd to the comment. After all, they were both guys. “You know what I mean.” His red eyes were looking into Kayn’s.  
“W-why are you asking that?” By now, Kayn could feel his face grow hot with blush. How embarrassing.  
“As I said,” he took a breath. “It can help.”  
“O-ok.”  
The two fell silent for a few minutes, as Kayn was too embarrassed to speak and Zed simply didn’t know what else to do talk about. Surprisingly, the younger was the first to break the extremely awkward silence.“I’ve been having a recurring nightmare,” he said quickly.  
“Elaborate, please.” Said Zed, looking off into the abyss.  
Kayn took a breath, “They started a couple of weeks ago. They’re so violent. A hooded figure comes to temple and burns it down, massacring everyone in the temple, including you. They chain me and drag me to the woods. They ask something that I can never remember and hurt me even though I never know what they are talking about. I sit there and feel them beat me. It feels so real. It’s only when I die when I wake up. Everything in it feels so surreal. I usually check myself for cuts or anything after.” Kayn sighed and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him almost instantly. Zed was hugging him. He hasn’t been hugged in an incredibly long time as Kayn, himself, wasn’t too fond of skinship.  
Zed placed his chin on top of the younger’s head, “You should have come to me about this, no one should have to suffer through that.” It reminded Zed of how he got the temple in the first place, it was almost as Kayn was seeing the memories of it. Though he realized Rhaast was most likely the culprit behind the nightmares, another attempt to corrupt Kayn’s body further. “I’m here for you. You know this.” The comforting words seemed to relax Kayn as he felt the younger’s shoulders relax against him. It was...peaceful.  
The two stayed like that for what seemed like an hour for Kayn but Zed finally let go. “Try masturbating. It may be weird coming from me but it helps.” Zed looked down at the other, tempted to run his hand through Kayn’s soft, midnight hair.  
“Not really a fan of it, in all honesty. It’s weird to me.” A bit of blush speckled his cheekbones.  
“Are you doing it right?” He questioned.  
“H-how would I know? I only do it once every few months.” He’d never admit it but this was turning him on. Kayn harbored feelings for his master for a period of time before he finally lay them to rest. It was almost like dropping kerosene onto a dull flame as his feelings were reignited with this ‘simple’ encounter.  
“Don’t you get boners or morning wood?” Kayn’s face was digressing to a brilliant shade of crimson with every lewd comment the older made.  
“Y-yeah…I just ignore them.” Zed turned his head to the door after hearing a noise, giving Kayn the perfect opportunity to flip his hardening member up to the brim of his pants. Luckily, they were his traditional high waisted trousers so everything was able to be concealed...  
“Haven’t you ever been curious?” Zed’s head averted back to Kayn.  
“Why?”  
Zed’s intentions were no longer innocent. “Don’t you ever feel the desire to release? Or are you too much of a curious, horny virgin to do anything?”  
“Master!” the younger cried, his fists were balled and he clearly was on the defensive.  
“If you want a good tip, rub your slit. It will feel even more intense.” Kayn tucked his knees to his chest and hid his face. “How about you give it a try?”  
“What? No.”  
Zed pulled Kayn’s tucked legs on top of his crossed ones. The younger’s ankles were hanging just past his hips. Kayn’s face was the embodiment of a tomato now. He covered face with his hands.  
“You know, your problems will never be told to anyone. What happens here stays here. Unless you tell anyone. If you do, there will be consequences.” Zed’s hands were planted on Kayn’s ankles so he couldn’t move his legs away. He wanted the Kayn and he wasn’t going to let him get away so easily.  
“Master, no.” Kayn protested, struggling at his legs.  
“Do you trust me?” He was going to bait his student.  
“Y-yeah.” Kayn shakily said. By now, he was incredibly hard and he felt a small bit of wetness at the top of his pants. He’s very thankful he was able to flip it up.  
“Give me five minutes. If you want to stop, I’ll leave here and we’ll never discuss this again. I’m just trying to help your nerves.”  
“What’s in it for me?” Kayn lifted his hands from his face to look into Zed’s gleaming, red eyes.  
Zed paused for a moment to figure how to say what he needed. “Pleasure, relief, and release.” Though the 3 were quite similar in nature, they could be perceived in many ways.  
“But I can simply do this on my own time, without you and have just as good of a time.”  
“I doubt that.” Zed’s hands began to wander up Kayn’s long, muscular legs.  
The younger knew he couldn’t get away from Zed, even if he were to try to run. Where would he go? Zed would catch up to him before he could scream. “Fine, five minutes. Nothing more.” Though Kayn could not see Zed’s face, he could tell he was smiling.  
Kayn was about to take out his rock hard member when he realized Zed’s eyes were glued to his movements, making him incredibly more uncomfortable. He sighed and rolled his eyes, using his free hand to cover Zed’s eyes. The older did not protest against this and allowed the hand over his mask. The rustling noise of pants could be heard in Zed’s ears. His smile grew larger, Kayn was complying.  
Kayn’s hand gripped his shaft and began to rub his hand up and down. A soft sigh escaped and he immediately bit his tongue for it. He really was a virgin. But alas, he continued, a soft blush dusted his cheeks, mouth open and lightly panting. The five-minute period seemed timeless but he continued.  
“Rub your slit, use your cum as lube,” Zed said, his hands now drawing small circles on the younger’s lower thighs to add to the pleasure. Kayn loud out a moan as he thumbed over his slit wet noises were soon to follow and branched out throughout the accommodation, it should be easier for him to use his hand now.  
“Master, are the five minutes almost up? I’m not sure how much I can handle.” His voice was unsteady.  
“Close your eyes.” the older said. Kayn slipped his package back into his pants and did as he was told.  
Through the darkness, there were rustling noises and a sudden loud metal crash. Kayn’s face scrunched up the sound but quickly eased when he felt a pair of lips on his own. Lips?! His head jerked back but he was followed. Another kiss landed on his lips, so he gave in and kissed back. His hand traveled down the older one’s armored back and the other in his hair. He so badly wanted to see if Zed had actually taken his entire mask off. The older obviously had more stamina as Kayn could hardly breathe after what has only seemed like a few seconds. Zed pulled off and moved back, revealing his face to the younger. Kayn was mesmerized by his master's face. He’d never seen it before, so this definitely was a sight to see and considering the circumstances, this meant he truly meant something more to Zed. And in those defining moments, Kayn knew he was going to lose himself to someone he fantasized about for far too long.  
“Master…” Kayn trailed, at a loss for words.  
The two looked at each until Kayn’s eyes started to roam the other’s face. He was fit with slim features and brilliant red eyes. White locks adorned his face in an orderly fashion, Zed was more beautiful than Kayn could have ever imagined.  
It was the younger that initiated this time, slamming his lips onto the other’s. Zed was taken aback by this but was happy that the younger was going to comply with him, this was a win in his book.  
Kayn’s hands tangled in his master’s hair as they kissed, a stray hand wandered to the younger’s very noticeable bulge and squeezed it, making him moan. Zed took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Kayn’s mouth. Their tongues swirled as they fought for dominance, the older obviously won and pushed the younger onto his back. His hand grabbed both of Kayn arms and pinned them above his head, letting Zed do what he thought would be best for Kayn. His lips moved to the other’s pale neck. He moaned the second they came into contact with his sensitive skin, making the older smile against him.

“You really are a virgin,” Zed said slyly, his tongue lapping at his Adam’s apple.  
“S-shut up.” The younger retorted. His breathing became ragged and his words were slightly slurred.  
Zed’s free hand trailed down the other’s chest and stopped just short of Kayn’s waistband. He carefully untied the rope around his pants and took out his leaking member, running his finger across his slit, causing his hips to jerk up. Kayn gasped as Zed began to stroke him. With the pleasure between Kayn’s legs and on his neck, he was growing closer by the second. His eyes squeezed shut, panting and cheeks red, this was a beautiful sight to Zed.  
“Master, I’m g-gonna come cum.” The raven-haired man mustered.  
“Give it to me,” Zed replied, swiping the younger’s slit to give him the boost he needed. And with that, Kayn gave a particularly loud moan and released onto his and Zed’s chests.  
The older gave the younger a minute to calm down and finally let his wrists free, Kayn’s breathing was still unsteady but Zed scooping him up anyway and began to carry him off to God knows where.  
“Where are we going?” The younger asked, wrapping his legs around the opposite’s torso like a koala.  
“My room, it’s time to return the favor.” Said Zed, shooting the other a mischievous look. The other’s cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink, it was quite cute to Zed how easy it was to make Kayn flustered. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” A kiss landed on Kayn’s warm cheek, making him bury his face into the crook of Zed’s armored shoulder.  
An interesting idea popped into Zed’s head, he moved his mouth to Kayn’s ears and whispered oh so dirtily; “You’ll be screaming my name by the end of it though.” He smirked at the boy and licked around the shell, watching him turn an even deeper shade of red.  
As the two walked down the labyrinth, Zed could feel nervous tension building up in the younger, he wanted to reach his room faster before Kayn could get too nervous and get cold feet. Thankfully, he turned down the last corridor to his quarters, which was in a secluded part of the temple and pushed the door open. It was a simple room, a large king bed sat in the middle, matched with two small bedside tables and a cream carpet underneath, a nice contrast to the wood floors. A small closet lay adjacent the door. On the opposite side of the bed, there sat a desk and a bookshelf. Kayn had never been into his master’s room, so he savored the moment.  
Zed lay Kayn gently on the bed and pulled a bottle of lube from one of the bedside tables, placing it next to the younger. He stripped of his armor and pulled his undershirt off, leaving Kayn to dazzle at the sight of his shirtless master. He was quick to straddle the younger’s thighs, he pulled him into a quick kiss before going for his neck, ready to leave more hickeys and bite marks. Zed has always had a hickey kink, he challenges himself to leave as many as possible so his partner knows they belong to him. It was no different with Kayn, in fact, it was an even stronger urge. He wanted the boy to parade around with them to show people who he belonged to.  
Kayn let out a quiet yelp as the older bit down on his collar, causing him to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Don’t,” Zed whispered into the younger’s ear, moving the student’s arms above his head once again, “There’s a reason my quarters is farthest away from everyone else’s, these walls are extremely thick, too. Don’t hold back, I want to hear every little noise you can make.” Zed gave Kayn’s ear a gentle tug, making him shudder.  
The master placed one of his student’s previously locked hand into his silver locks and gave light kisses from his collarbone to the brim of pants. “May I?” Zed asked, his breath fanning against his sternum, making Kayn almost giggle. The older glanced up to see Kayn’s painted red cheeks before he nodded. He quickly undid the rope-like belt and slid the puffy pants to his ankles, Kayn briskly kicked them completely off, leaving him in nothing except his boxers but he was going to be rid of those soon, too.  
Zed beamed at the sight of his student’s already half hard member; “excited now, aren’t we?” He slyly commented, working his way up to the younger’s nipples. He poked one with his finger, causing the younger to gasp, he liked that reaction. Zed licked it carefully, his other hand going to the other, wanted to give each the same amount of pleasure. Kayn moaned from the stimulation and bucked his hips up, but the older continued, only stopping when both of the nubs were completely hard.  
The older moved back down to Kayn’s boxers, ripping them off almost predatorily. The younger’s cheeked flushed an almost impossible shade of red. He was left completely exposed in front of his master. Zed was too quick to Kayn’s attempt to cover himself up. “No, no, no,” he cooed, pinning both of Kayn’s arms above his head with one hand, taking his chin in the other, forcing the other to look at him. “Do not be embarrassed, you are beautiful and this going to help you.” Zed’s eyes were full of lust, which looked intimidating to Kayn, as his held slight fear, fear of what was to come. He had no idea if sex was painful or not, which was the main source of his worries. But deep down, he knew Zed would never do anything to hurt him. And as if Zed read his mind, he commented: “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right? I’m going to be gentle.”  
“Ok.” Was all Kayn could muster.  
Zed left a kiss on his temple and went for the lube bottle, pouring an ample amount into his palm. He spread the oily liquid throughout his slender digits to warm it and glanced up to Kayn, whose face was still flustered. He spread the younger’s fit legs to reveal his pink hole. His finger circled around it, earning a soft moan from his student. “Ready?” He asked.  
“Go ahead,” Kayn replied, his arms reaching around to grab Zed’s muscular back.  
A finger entered him slowly, it felt uncomfortable to Kayn, he moved back to repel this foreign feeling in his nether regions. But before he could completely evade it, Zed planted a firm hand on his thigh, shooting his student a look. He eased his finger back into the younger and slowly began pumping, soon adding a second finger. Kayn was soon letting out a sound with each thrust but Zed sought more; his prostate. The oh-so-sensitive area that would cause a riot in his student’s already hard shaft. He knew he found it when Kayn’s hips bucked up and he let out a particularly loud moan. He smiled again and pumped that spot a little faster, slipping in a third finger that was hardly noticed by the younger. Kayn needed to release but Zed was going to postpone that for the time being. A small pool of precum was forming on Kayn’s stomach, he knew he was growing near. His student’s moans were increasing volume and amount, his mouth was parted, desperate for air and his eyes were squeezed shut. He had broken Kayn, and it sure was an alluring sight to behold. He wished he could stay like this forever.  
“Oh, Master.” Kayn purred, his orgasm drew near. That’s when Zed pulled his digits out, causing the other to whine at the loss. He almost looked like he was going to finish himself until his master hopped off, stripping out of his thick armor to leave nothing but a simple pair of sweatpants. He pulled those and his boxers off in one go and let out a quiet sigh, feeling free. He hadn’t noticed how painfully hard he was until just now, Kayn had really distracted him that much.  
At this time, Kayn’s eyes were gawking at his master’s member. Though his own didn’t even come close to be categorized as small, Zed’s was impressive. And of course, he took notice to his staring and grinned, “like what you see?” He chuckled at his own comment, also knowing that Kayn would definitely become flustered by this. And just as he predicted, the younger blushed and nodded.  
Kayn was just full of surprises, before Zed’s eyes, he watched student stand up and pull him into a kiss. Zed pushed him back on the bed and felt the younger wrap his legs around his behind. Their makeout session became hotter and more intense by the second, their hands roaming the newly exposed skin and tongues fighting for dominance once again. Of course, Zed had the upper hand with more experience and just being more dominant to begin with but Kayn still tried to overtake his master. It was cute to him so he didn’t completely shut it down. Soon the two grew tired and needed to break for air, as they panted their gaze met. Both men’s eyes held looks of love and lust. It’s almost as if something had possessed Kayn in those short minutes, his flustered side was nowhere to be seen. He either was too desperate for release to care anymore or realized Zed was going to feel amazing.  
“Hurry up,” The younger near growled. Zed was quick to take his request, he grabbed the lube bottle again and poured more of it into his palm. Too excited to care, he threw the open canteen on the floor and slicked his length up quickly. He positioned himself at Kayn’s tight ring of muscle, pushing in ever-so-slowly. This was much bigger than Zed’s fingers and it did hurt a bit. Suddenly, the older pushed all the way in, causing a loud groan of pain from the younger. His mouth was met by his master’s as an attempt to distract him from the pain. And he had to admit; it did work.  
“It’s going to hurt a little bit for a while.” He comforted against Kayn’s lips. It tickled, making him giggle. “You’re adorable.” Zed kissed his temple. His student’s flustered returned.  
They sat for a minute or two, waiting for Kayn to adjust to the size before Zed made his first thrust. It caused the younger to jolt and groan. He waited a bit more and thrust again, slowly starting to increase his pace. Between thrusts, Zed went back to Kayn’s neck adding to the pleasure of his cock. Kayn was already a moaning mess, making a lewd sound with almost every thrust. Both knew they weren’t coming to last that long as they were already pretty far gone beforehand. But alas, Zed continued driving himself in, seeking Kayn’s prostate. His arms dragged down the older’s back, his corrupted hand drawing a bit of blood. Zed hissed in pain but continued, it was only fair that his bottom leaves marks on him as well. He pulled Kayn’s leg over his shoulder, allowing him deeper access to the younger’s most pleasurable spot. He finally reached it again and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the younger. He kept hitting that spot repeatedly, both of their moans were gradually increasing in volume.  
As Kayn’s second orgasm was about to tip, Zed grabbed the younger’s cock to delay his orgasm, “w-what are you d-doing?” the black haired male questioned, giving his best attempt to look perplexed.

“I want to cum together.” He replied, his voice only somewhat shaky. He increased his pace, a familiar warmth was pooling in his stomach, his release was close.  
“Zed!” Kayn yelled, a string of moans following. This pushed Zed over, he released the younger’s cock and thick, white ropes shot out, decorating both their torsos once again. The older milked his release with unrhythmic thrusts, he only stopped when every drop was spent.  
Both were panting, the master collapsed onto of his student, landing with an ‘oomph.’ They sat for a few minutes until Zed pulled out, a few drops of cum following. He got up, disappearing to the bathroom to get himself and Kayn a glass of water and a half wet towel. He came back to the bed with said items and helped his student sit up, bringing the glass of water to his lips. Kayn drank sparingly and gasped once he finished the glass. He flopped back down onto the plush mattress and felt a cool towel on his forehead. “That feels nice,” Kayn said with a quiet hum.  
“Need it anywhere else?” Zed asked, using the dry side of the towel to remove the water.  
“No.”  
With that, the older set the items on the floor and snuggled next to Kayn with a light kiss on his thick head of hair. “Ya’ know, you should call me Zed more often.” It sounded muffled as his face was still pressed to the back of his student’s head.  
The younger hummed a ‘yes,’ which made Zed sit up to see his student’s face. His eyes were closed, allowing Zed’s eyes to roam without consequence. Kayn truly was beautiful. The several hickeys and bite marks that were left made by him made the boy look even more appealing. His skin was still slightly sweat stained, giving him a glow in dark room. Only sparse rays of moonlight were there to guide his eyes. But his face, his face truly made him to be a living piece of art. He looked so peaceful and content like something was lifted off of his shoulders. Right there, Zed realized how lucky he was to have found Kayn on that fateful day. The dirtied boy with a sickle turned into something incredible. A knife that was constantly being sharpened is the only way he could think of it. Before he could think of anything else, the pull to sleep became too tempting. He laid back down next to Kayn, resting his chin on top of his head. “I love you, Kayn.” He whispered. He wasn’t sure if he heard it or not but he still couldn’t help with bubbly feeling in his chest.  
Kayn did hear those impactful words but was too happy to say anything. A smile spread upon his lips as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. No nightmares would plague his slumber tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am while having the flu, enjoy. I didn't proofread this much either, so please mind the errors. I might make more, let me know what you think. I'll take requests!
> 
> I'm sorry about the poor formatting, I originally wrote this in docs and the paragraphing didn't switch over. I've tried to fix it quite a few times but it didn't work. Does anyone know how I can fix the problem for future stories?
> 
> Love you all! ❣


End file.
